BAEKSOO ARE FRIENDS
by Cactus93
Summary: Pilih cantik tapi cengeng atau imut tapi jutek? Kisah duo uke yang ngegemesin - Boys Love / CHANBAEK KAISOO / Cerpen
1. Intro

Untuk FF ini aku bikin simpel dan ringan.

Pada dasarnya aku g suka bikin ff yang berkonflik

Setiap chapter mungkin tak akan terlalu panjang.. antara 1k - 2k+ malah bisa jadi kurang dari 500 words :")

Inti kisah hanya ingin membuat ff keimutan baeksoo ❤

* * *

 **Boys Love**

* * *

 **Rate** :  
Aman aja  
Bakal naik kalo ada mood  
Menyesuaikan ●‿●

* * *

 **Jadwal update** :  
Sesuai mood author juga ●‿●

* * *

 **Bahasa** : Baku  
Karena aku itu ndeso dan bukanlah anak gahool yang biasa dengan panggilan elo gua, walo pengen bikin ff non baku bisa-bisa update setahun sekali (╥_╥)

* * *

 **Genre** : Friendship, Romance, Humor dll dsb dst

┏(＾0＾)┛┗(＾0＾) ┓

* * *

 **Characters** :  
Aku hanya akan terfokus sama EXO member karena aku bucin mereka dan g bisa nengok pada yang lain (◡‿◡✿)

Baeksoo duo uke ya genks bukan kapel  
Mereka baru mencari pangeran berkuda putih ma item

Yang pasti **CHANBAEK** dan **KAISOO** akan mendominasi

 _Bagi yang g suka salah satunya silakan get out dan tak usah berbaik hati untuk meninggalkan komentar yang menyakitkan hati karena sejatinya cactus93 itu sering berkecil hati o(╥﹏╥)o_

* * *

 **Setting:** aku bikin school life yang ringan  
Alur sepertinya akan pasaran dan campuran.

* * *

Aku ingatkan sekali lagi, kalo g suka ya g usah baca.

 **Dilarang memberi komentar kependekan di setiap chapter!** karena aku juga g bisa manjangin. Soalnya g ada obat pemanjang ff

≖‿≖ ≖‿≖ ≖‿≖ ≖‿≖

Dipublish pertama di wattpad tapi karena pada protes dikira pilih kasih ya sudahlah aku reupload di ffn :"

Sebenarnya beberapa chapter kedepan bakal ada gambar, tapi karena ffn tak menyediakan fitur add picture ya sudahlah~ silakan diimajinasikan sendiri. Kalau keponya udah diubun-ubun silakan saja main ke wattpad **cactus93** (⌒o⌒)

Selamat menunggu chapter selanjutnya~


	2. Chapter 1

Pertama mereka saling bertemu hanyalah sebuah kisah yang memalukan yang terjadi dalam satu kelas sama.

Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang anak bungsu dari empat bersaudara yang semua kakaknya adalah perempuan.

Sedangkan Do Kyungsoo adalah seorang anak sulung yang mempunyai sepasang adik lelaki kembar yang nakal.

Keduanya adalah korban kejahilan dari saudara mereka di awal masuk SMP. Baekhyun dengan rambut kuncir dua yang kata kakaknya akan mendapat banyak teman dengan penampilan seperti itu dan Kyungsoo yang kemasukan popok di dalam tas akibat dua adik berusia enam tahunnya yang bandel. Keduanya langsung terkenal di seluruh murid baru bahkan mungkin seluruh sekolah dengan keunikan mereka.

Tentu saja Baekhyun si cengeng yang langsung menangis karena dikira anak perempuan dan Kyungsoo si jutek yang selalu memberi tatapan mematikan saat orang lain menertawakannya. Mereka berjodoh selama 3 tahun di SMP selalu mendapat kelas yang sama.

 **-o-**

"Hei kau tahu si anak baru yang cengeng itu? Kalau sedang tertawa dia sangat cantik, lho. Aku baru tahu ada laki-laki secantik dia, pantas saja waktu pertama di kira adalah perempuan yang salah mengenakan seragam."

"Bukankah yang baru heboh itu si anak baru yang mempunyai tatapan mata bulat yang seram itu? Tapi jika diperhatikan saat dia diam, sebenarnya dia sangat imut."

Seperti itulah gosip yang beredar dari mulai SMP hingga saat ini mereka telah menginjak SMA terus saja bersama.

Jadi bagaimana kisah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bisa akrab dengan sifat mereka yang berlawanan?

-.o0o.-

TBC

-.o0o.-

Pendek kan? Hehehe cuma 200 words LOL

Ini sebagai contoh kependekan FF ini. Udah aku kasih Warning di deskripsi info jika ff ini cerpen yang terlalu cerpen. Sekali lagi dilarang protes :p

Next chapter akan di publish very very soon~

Semoga kalian menikmatinya dan sampai jumpa lagi^^


	3. Chapter 2

"Hei popok!"

Satu panggilan itu terucap, siap-siap kau bertatap mata langsung dengan dewa kematian.

Memasuki hari dimana masa orientasi siswa baru selesai, seperti itulah gosip tersebar begitu cepat di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Murid SMP itu rata-rata masih membawa sifat polos saat mereka melewati masa peralihan setelah lulus SD. Sekali mendengar suatu perkataan, mereka akan langsung mempercayainya begitu saja. Terlebih melihat tatapan Do Kyungsoo yang benar-benar menakutkan, tak ada yang berani mendekatinya apalagi berteman dengannya.

Bisa dibilang Do Kyungsoo dan Byun Baekhyun itu berlawanan dari segi sikap. Namun dari fisik bisa dibilang sejenis yaitu mereka sama-sama memiliki tinggi terpendek dikelas untuk ukuran laki-laki.

Seperti murid-murid yang lain, awalnya Baekhyun sangat takut kepada sosok Do Kyungsoo. Percayalah jika selain cengeng, Baekhyun adalah seorang penakut ulung. Sudah cengeng dan penakut, ditambah Baekhyun itu mudah sekali terkejut.

Untung saja dia cantik sehingga mendapat poin plus-plus membuat murid lain gemas padanya.

Ketika ia hampir terlambat ke sekolah karena sedikit _perang_ dengan kakak perempuannya, tahu-tahu meja yang tersisa hanyalah meja yang berada di sanding Kyungsoo. Meja Kyungsoo terletak paling belakang ujung kiri tepat di samping jendela. Tak ada tempat duduk lain yang tersisa.

Baekhyun mencicit pelan bertanya pada yang lain apakah ada tempat duduk yang tersisa? Namun naasnya semua teman sekelasnya menggeleng. Mereka juga meminta maaf Baekhyun hanya dengan memasang ekspresi dan turut prihatin dengan keadaan si malang Baekhyun. Karena setelah hari orientasi selesai, tempat duduk adalah paten sampai naik kelas. Murid-murid lain juga tak lupa mendoakan keselamatan Baekhyun agar di berikan umur yang panjang.

Selama pelajaran pertama hingga ke-empat, Baekhyun duduk bagai patung hidup. Hawa panas dingin mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Hanya bola matanya saja yang bergerak resah. Apalagi memulai percakapan.

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Baekhyun sigap memajukan kursi hingga dadanya menyentuh tepi meja. Mungkin saja Kyungsoo akan pergi ke kantin dan ia bisa lewat dibelakang lalu Baekhyun bisa makan bekal dengan tenang. Seperti itulah pikiran lugu Baekhyun.

Setelah menunggu tiga menit sampai Kyungsoo selesai menulis catatan di papan tulis, teman sebangkunya itu memasukkan semua barang diatas meja ke dalam laci.

Baekhyun siap-siap menunggu Kyungsoo lewat di belakang. Namun firasat Baekhyun salah, dan muncul firasat buruk mendominasi.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kotak makan dari dalam tas.

Bagaimana ini? Kyungsoo tidak pergi ke kantin? Apakah ia saja harus membawa bekalnya saja keluar dan makan di kantin?

Sepertinya itu bukan ide buruk. Baekhyun mengeluarkan bekalnya pelan, tak ingin menimbulkan perhatian. Namun kini malah perhatiannya yang terebut oleh isi bekal yang dibawa Kyungsoo. Air liur Baekhyun seakan banjir lalu ia menegaknya begitu saja.

Ada _strawberry_ disana. Begitu besar, merah, dan menggiurkan. Pasti itu rasanya sangat enak. Mata Baekhyun seakan muncul sebuk serbuk bintang meluncur ke arah _strawberry_ yang berada di sekat kiri bekal Kyungsoo tanpa menyadari si pemilik bekal meliriknya dengan ekor mata bulatnya.

"Kau mau?"

"Eh?" dengan dramatis mata Baekhyun melotot. Air mata mulai menggenang dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya gemetar.

 _Bagaimana ini? Apa yang ia katakan tadi? Apakah dia mau memukulku? Apakah ia tadi dimarahi karena kurang ajar melirik bekalnya?_

Pikiran Baekhyun terlanjur negatif karena ia tadi terlalu terfokus pada keindahan _strawberry_ hingga tak mendengar apa yang Kyungsoo ucapkan. Terlebih Kyungsoo yang mengernyit terlihat marah dengan mata bulat melototnya semakin membuat Baekhyun ketakutan.

"Kau ini mengapa begitu saja menangis?"

Air mata Baekhyun pun menetes bebas. "A—aku min—minta maaf."

Kyungsoo yang jengah menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia meraup semua _strawberry_ di kotak bekalnya lalu menaruhnya di atas meja Baekhyun. "Ini untukmu."

"Eh?" Mata sipit berkaca-kaca Baekhyun kembali berbinar. "Benarkah?" Seolah itu harta karun, Baekhyun menyentuh tiga buah _strawberry_ itu perlahan.

"Makan saja. Aku tak suka _strawberry_. Kemarin pamanku datang dari desa membawa banyak _strawberry_ dan ibu memaksaku untuk memakannya. Aku tak suka, rasanya terlalu asam."

Mata sipit Baekhyun berkedip cepat. Ia bersumpah apa yang baru saja ia dengar adalah kalimat terpanjang yang keluar dari bibir tebal seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Sepertinya Kyungsoo orang baik. Bukankah begitu?

Malaikat kebaikan sepertinya berada di sekitar mereka hingga mengubah aura menakutkan menjadi aura persahabatan. "Lalu kau suka apa?" Baekhyun menyeka air matanya dan memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Aku lebih suka apel merah."

"Oh!" Baekhyun sedikit menepikan _strawberry_ yang sudah jadi miliknya. Ia meletakkan kotak bekal bertingkat yang berwarna pink bergambar karakter kakao bernama _apeach_ hadiah dari sang kakak kedua sebagai hadiah sudah SMP.

Jujur saja Kyungsoo menahan tawa melihat Baekhyun yang memakai kotak bekal seperti itu. Gambarnya sangat menggelikan. Ia bersumpah tak pernah mempunyai barang berwarna _pink_. Namun lihat si cengeng yang nampak begitu senang dengan kotak bekalnya yang nampak masih baru.

"Taraaa~"

Kyungsoo masih terdiam memperhatikan Baekhyun yang dengan bangganya membuka tutup wadah plastik yang gambarnya terlihat mengejek itu berisi nasi putih, telur gulung, tiga iris sosis merah dan beberapa lebar daun selada. Lalu dia membuka tingkat satu lagi.

"Lihat ini. Aku punya kelinci apel," ujar Baekhyun dengan riang memperlihatkan apel yang sudah dibentuk kakaknya seperti kelinci. Para kakak-kakaknya sangat feminin hingga sangat suka menghias bekal adik bungsunya.

Kyungsoo tetap memasang wajah datar. _Apa maksudnya? Apakah dia pamer?_ Sudut alisnya berkedut.

Namun kekesalannya sirna saat Baekhyun memberikan kotak bekal yang berisi tumpukan apel itu padanya. "Ini untuk Kyungsoo. Terima kasih untuk _strawberry_ -nyaaa~ Baekhyunnie lebih suka _strawberry_ dari pada apel hehehe."

"Kau suka menyebut namamu sendiri?"

"Kata kakakku itu terdengar imut dan biar mudah mendapatkan teman," ucap Baekhyun polos yang tak tahu jika Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya jengah sambil membatin.

Selalu saja terperdaya oleh kakaknya. Kyungsoo jadi penasaran wujud kakak Baekhyun.

Tak mengindahkan ekspresi Kyungsoo, Baekhyun mulai menggigit _strawberry_ dengan khidmat. Ia mendesis merasakan cairan asam memenuhi mulutnya, semakin ia mengunyah semakin terasa asam manis khas buah berwarna merah berbintik itu. Matanya menyipit senang dengan sensasi rasa _strawberry_ yang begitu nikmat.

"Semua apel ini untukku?" Kyungsoo menghitung potongan-potongan apel dan mengira-ira ini hasil potongan dua apel besar dengan potongan cantik dan ia hanya memberi Baekhyun 3 _strawberry_. "Apakah rumahmu dekat sini?"

"Hum?" Baekhyun menoleh kembali lalu memiringkan kepalanya. "Jauh. Aku ke sekolah diantar Seohyun noona."

Kyungsoo menghela napas lalu memikirkan cara lain sembari menusuk apel dan memakannya. Ia harus memberi Baekhyun _strawberry_ lagi agar seimbang, karena Kyungsoo tak suka berhutang. Lagi pula dirumah masih banyak _strawberry_ "Kalau begitu besok saja aku akan membawakanmu _strawberry_ yang banyak."

"Woaaaa!" Baekhyun bertepuk tangan kencang hingga murid lain melihat ke arah keduanya dengan penuh tanya.

Sejak saat itu hanya Baekhyun yang beranggapan jika Kyungsoo adalah malaikat yang baik hati. Kyungsoo sama sekali tak menakutkan malah sering membantunya. Mengerjakan soal matematika contohnya.

Selama tiga tahun hanya Baekhyun yang bisa berkawan dengan Kyungsoo, bahkan para guru pun sengaja membuat mereka berdua selalu sekelas bersama.

Semua beranggapan jika Baekhyun adalah pawang Kyungsoo. Namun ingat, jangan menilai buku dari covernya. Ternyata semua orang tak tahu jika justru Kyungsoolah yang merasa dirinya itu sebagai _babysitter_ Baekhyun.

Itu sedikit cuplikan bagaimana Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berkawan ketika masih SMP, lalu apakah kehidupan SMA mereka semonotone seperti saat mereka SMP?

-.o0o.-

TBC

-.o0o.-

AN

Aku lupa jawab dichapter kemarin banyak yang tanya kenapa g ditambah luhan?

Tentu saja ada~ tapi Luhan dah dapet peran lain dimasa mendatang(?) mari kita tunggu kehadirannya~

Bias utamaku di exo ya Baeksoo, aku fokus pada mereka ya ≧◡≦ maafkan ke-bucin-nanku :"

Btw ini updatenya terlalu cepat ya hehehe... dan Untuk chapter ini maaf garing banget ≧◡≦

Ples diksiku alay g kayak di ff yang lain :"  
Aku hanya berusaha santai~ semoga kalian nyaman dengan gaya penulisanku yang ini

See ya~


	4. Chapter 3

"Baekhyun-ah, aku menyukaimu. Ma—maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Masuk SMA baru jalan dua hari, seorang kakak kelas berjenis kelamin laki-laki mengajak Baekhyun ke halaman belakang sekolah dan tiba-tiba langsung mengungkapkan perasaan.

Halaman belakang sekolah tepat disamping gedung aula olahraga sering kali menjadi tempat untuk menyatakan perasaan dari generasi ke generasi sejak sekolah berdiri karena tempatnya yang sepi tapi sejuk karena banyak pohon rindang disana. Namun fakta yang tak diketahui adalah hanya sebagian kecil dari mereka yang diterima.

Sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama Baekhyun mendapat pernyataan cinta. Dari SMP pun setidaknya sebulan sekali selalu saja ada yang menyatakan perasaan pada si bocah cengeng itu.

Para kakaknya pun terkadang memberikan beberapa _wejangan_ bagaimana cara mendapatkan kekasih idaman dan itu menjadi pegangan Baekhyun.

Untuk kali ini Baekhyun masih bersikap tenang. Pernyataan cinta tak lagi menjadi hal yang ia takutkan.

Tak seperti kala pertama kali ia mendapat pernyataan cinta, Baekhyun menangis di tempat hingga Kyungsoo—si atlet judo- yang tak tahu akar permasalahan langsung membanting si 'korban' hingga terkapar di rumput.

Salahkan si penembak yang bernama Woojun, menyatakan cinta saja sampai membawa teman segala. Terlebih Baekhyun tak tahu jika dia ingin menyatakan perasaan. Woojun malah seperti memaksa Baekhyun untuk bertemu di samping aula olahraga yang jika siang hari sudah sangat sepi. Dengan tampang preman yang ia miliki, Baekhyun mengira dia akan di _bully_. Makanya ia langsung menangis.

Ingat jika Baekhyun itu sangat cengeng dan kadang—sering- berpikiran negatif.

Begitu naas nasib si penembak pertama Baekhyun dengan kawan-kawan yang menerima jurus judo Kyungsoo.

Sayangnya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pergi tanpa membenahi kesalahpahaman itu dan ditambah Woojun yang dilupakan Baekhyun itu ingin mengangkat Kyungsoo adalah bos mereka.

Tentu saja Kyungsoo menolak hanya dengan lirikan mata tajamnya, dia langsung lari kalang kabut.

Begitulah kisah pertama Baekhyun mendapat pernyataan cinta dan mulai dari situ ia mulai memahami jika beberapa orang itu menyukainya atau lebih tepatnya banyak orang yang menyukainya.

Baekhyun sampai heran mengapa ia yang cengeng ini selalu saja mendapat pernyataan cinta yang kebanyakan dari laki-laki?

Kembali ke persoalan Baekhyun sedang mendapat pernyataan cinta sekarang.

Kali ini Baekhyun mulai _ancang-ancang_ menjalankan petuah sang kakak, mulai dari mendongakan kepala menatap sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan mata berkedip meneliti tanpa tahu jika hati kakak kelasnya semakin berdebar melihat secara dekat sikap menggemaskan Baekhyun.

 _Pertama. Jika kau tak menyukainya, tolak secara halus._

"Maaf, Baekhyunnie tak bisa menjadi pacar sunbaenim."

 _Kedua. Gunakan aegyo agar tidak terlalu menyakiti perasaan dia._

Ya. Memang benar dengan anjuran kakak Baekhyun, namun itu malah semakin membuat lawan bicara Baekhyun tersipu malu seperti sekarang ini, "Kenapa? Bolehkah aku tahu?"

 _Ketiga adalah_ —

"Karena, sunbaenim tidak tampan."

 _pria itu harus tampan. Baekhyunnie kan cantik, jadi pacar Baekhyun harus tampan._

Seperti itulah kira-kira petuah dari sang kakak.

Merasa dihina, tentu saja sang kakak kelas yang baru saja menyatakan perasaan kepada Baekhyun mencuat urat nadi dipelipis membentuk perempatan.

Namun amarahnya tak berlangsung lama saat melihat Baekhyun dengan ekspresi imut meraih telapak tangannya dan meminta maaf. "Sunbaenim, maafkan Baekhyunnie ya?" ucap Baekhyun dengan kerucutan bibir ditambah raut penuh kesedihan.

Titik lemah sang kakak kelas sudah goyah dan hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Bola matanya bahkan sampai membentuk _heart-shaped_ menatap si mungil dengan penuh pesona.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum manis karena sudah mendapatkan perminta-maafan lalu melepas genggaman tangan itu. "Kalau begitu, Baekhyunnie pergi dulu ya sunbaenim. _Bye~ bye~_ "

Tak lupa Baekhyun tersenyum memamerkan _eye-smile_ dan melambaikan tangan sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan kakak kelasnya yang baru tebang ke nirwana.

Kalau seperti itu, apakah saran kakak Baekhyun _manjur_?

"Kyungsoo-ya~" Baekhyun berhambur menggandeng lengan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menunggunya dibalik tembok gedung aula lalu berjalan kembali ke kelas.

Sepertinya jabatan Kyungsoo dari _babysitter_ sudah naik pangkat menjadi _bodyguard_.

Kyungsoo selalu menemani Baekhyun kemanapun tanpa pamrih. Sebenarnya ia juga bosan sendirian saja di kelas yang selalu beraura tak nyaman. Jadilah ia dan Baekhyun bak saudara kembar tak terpisahkan.

"Kyungsoo-ya. Aku tadi keren kan?! Hehehe." Baekhyun selalu percaya diri dengan kemampuan dalam menolak setiap pernyataan cinta.

"Bodoh. Kau itu memang menolak setiap orang. Tapi bukannya dia menyerah, ia malah semakin jatuh cinta padamu."

Kejadian Seperti ini memang sering kali terjadi. Setiap orang yang menyatakan perasaan kepada Baekhyun bukannya jera ditolak, namun dilain kesempatan mereka kembali menyatakan cinta dengan dalih ingin menyaksikan _aegyo_ Baekhyun secara langsung.

Bukankah itu menggelikan?

Sayangnya Baekhyun saja yang seperti masa bodoh. Ia selalu lupa siapa saja yang pernah menyatakan perasaan padanya dan memakai trik menolak selalu sama.

"Um? Benarkah itu? Padahal aku sudah mengikuti cara Soohyun _noona_." Bibir tipisnya itu mengerucut kecewa karena Kyungsoo selalu menganggap apa yang diajarkan kakak-kakaknya itu selalu saja menggelikan. "Sunbaenim tadi tidak tampan seperti dalam imajinasiku."

Definisi 'tampan' menurut Baekhyun, sampai sekarang belum ada yang memahami.

Dulu pernah ada kakak kelas waktu SMP yang bernama Kim Joonmyeon menyatakan perasaan kepada Baekhyun. Padahal Joonmyeon adalah murid yang paling tampan di sekolah terlebih menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS yang sangat bertanggung jawab.

Apa lagi kurangnya dia?

Naasnya pria tampan satu itu tetap ditolak juga. Semua jadi mengira-ira definisi 'tampan' menurut Byun Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo pun hanya mengendikkan bahu, berusaha tak peduli.

Mungkin benang merah pengikat kelingking memang belum saling terjalin.

Lagi pula Baekhyun masih terlalu 'bayi' untuk sekedar mengenal urusan percintaan.

-.o0o.-

TBC

-.o0o.-

AN

niatnya si publish seminggu sekali... hanya niat sih~

semoga terlaksana, tapi kalo aku fokus ke Unidentified, kayaknya bisa telat hehehe

minggu depan ingetin ya~

semoga kalian sukaaaa cerita minimalis ini~

see ya~


	5. Chapter 4

Do Kyungsoo sangat cinta akan ketenangan.

 _Disaat kau sendiri, itulah yang dinamakan ketenangan yang sesungguhnya._ Seperti itulah moto Do Kyungsoo.

Intinya Kyungsoo suka menyendiri karena ia ingin mencari ketenangan.

Namun apa harapankan terkadang hanyalah sebuah omong kosong jika kenyataan yang ada malah berkata sebaliknya.

Kyungsoo sudah lelah dengan rumahnya yang seperti panggung pentas seni, di lantai bawah ibunya sangat suka senam berirama dengan mengajak beberapa tetangga untuk ikut sehingga di ruang tamu menggema suara dvd instruktur senam, sangat amat berisik dan juga jangan lupakan adik kembarnya yang suka mengusik.

Kamar Kyungsoo bersebelahan dengan kamar sang adik yang sangat gemar menyetel tv animasi dengan suara memekakkan telinga _backsound_ lagu _Pororo_ dan _Robocar Poli_ yang baru hits di kalangan anak seusia mereka.

Jika animasi itu habis, kedua cecunguk itu langsung mendobrak kamar Kyungsoo dan seenaknya menyuruh Kyungsoo menyanyikan lagu Pororo.

 _Pertunjukan Pororo live!_

Seperti itulah perkataan mereka yang selalu membuat Kyungsoo jengkel, terlebih ibunya selalu membela si brandalan cilik itu.

Jika di sekolah tatapan Kyungsoo bagai harimau mengincar mangsa, tapi kalau di rumah sama sekali itu tidaklah mempan. Berkebalikan dari itu, keluarga Kyungsoo hanya menganggap tatapan sang putra sulung itu seperti penguin tersesat.

Rumah bagi Kyungsoo adalah tempat yang bertentangan dengan kata 'tenang'.

Saat masuk SMP Kyungsoo berharap menemukan secercah ketenangan. Sayangnya setelah ia memberikan _starwberry_ kepada si cengeng, semua harapannya kandas.

Si cengeng yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu ternyata pintar menyembunyikan sifat cerewetnya di minggu pertama sekolah. Setelah Baekhyun beradaptasi, dia bagaikan bebek yang sedang mencari makan.

Bukannya Kyungsoo tak suka, tapi Baekhyun itu super duper rewel dengan mengomentari hal-hal yang tak penting sekalipun dan ditambah selama tiga tahun di SMP mereka selalu sekelas.

Pencarian ketenangan selama SMP pun pupus.

Entah Kyungsoo harus bersedih atau bersyukur saat masuk SMA, ia dan Baekhyun berlainan kelas.

Kyungsoo di kelas A dan Baekhyun di kelas E.

Bukankah jarak di kelasnya lumayan jauh?

Penentuan kelas bukan berdasarkan tingkat kejeniusan. Pihak SMA hanya mengacak siswa-siswa terbagi secara rata agar semua bisa bersosialisasi.

Hati kecil Kyungsoo berdoa semoga Baekhyun tidak berulah di kelas barunya. Meski tekesan cuek, sebenarnya Kyungsoo sangat perhatian dengan si cengeng. Karena jika bukan karena Baekhyun, Kyungsoo pasti sangat dikucilkan.

Kyungsoo menyadari wajahnya tak secantik Baekhyun apalagi dengan mata bulatnya secara tak sengaja malah membuat orang lain takut.

Percayalah jika Kyungsoo sangat ramah, ia tidak akan mengeluarkan taring jika kau ramah Kyungsoo.

Disisi lain Kyungsoo menganggap Baekhyun sebagai adiknya karena teman sebayanya itu sangat tak bisa menjaga diri. Kyungsoo bahkan beranggapan jika adiknya itu lebih dewasa dari pada Baekhyun. Jika bisa, sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin menukar adiknya dengan Baekhyun saja. Adik kembarnya itu licik dan Baekhyun terlalu polos.

Baekhyun terlalu polos dan baik hati,

Hanya Baekhyun yang menganggap mata bulatnya itu imut dan malah memuji jika mata bulat tak perlu operasi plastik seperti yang lain. Di Korea, mata bulat itu anugrah. Meskipun mendapat respon positif tetap saja Kyungsoo kurang mempunyai kepercayaan diri melimpah tentang dirinya, hanya nilai akademik saja yang menjadi pegangan.

Sekurang-kurangnya kepercayaan diri Kyungsoo, Baekhyun lebih parah lagi. Bukan masalah kepercayaan diri, tapi Baekhyun masih saja penakut dengan hal baru.

Setiap masuk kelas saja, Kyungsoo harus mengantar si cengeng itu sampai depan kelas. Benar-benar ia merasa dirinya seperti _babysitter_.

Dan mulai kelas si cengeng yang si judes bejauhan, Kyungsoo merasakan apa yang dinamakan ketenangan. Atau mungkin terlalu tenang? Tak ada Baekhyun terasa sangat sepi.

Di SMA ini Kyungsoo tetap susah mendapatkan teman.

Tempat duduk meski dilakukan secara acak, namun selalu saja Kyungsoo mendapat jatah di pojok sebelah jendela yang menghadap ke halaman sekolah. Tempatnya memang nyaman, namun semakin kesini, pandangan mata Kyungsoo semakin mengabur tak sejelas saat dia kecil.

Kyungsoo harus menyipitkan mata memfokuskan apa yang ditulis guru di papan tulis dan ini akan tambah menyiksa ketika sekretaris kelas mencatat materi penting pilihan guru lalu para murid harus menyalinnya ke dalam buku catatan. Tulisan sekretarsi kelas sangatlah kecil. Bahkan sampai bel istirahat berbunyi pun, Kyungsoo tetap belum menyelesaikannya.

Mungkin ia akan meminta orang tuanya untuk dibelikan kacamata secepatnya. Sehingga mencatat tak menjadi kendala terberatnya untuk mempertahankan nilai.

"Apakah matamu minus? Ini, salin saja punyaku. Aku sudah selesai mencatat."

Reflek Kyungsoo menoleh ke samping bangku tepat dimana si murid style _bad-boy_ menawari bantuan. Kim Jongin. Naasnya sekarang teman sebangku Kyungsoo.

Bisakah teman sebangku Kyungsoo sekali saja normal?

Bagaimana tidak di cap _bad-boy_ jika masa orientasi tiga hari penuh membolos lalu mengabaikan hukuman dari OSIS dan malah sehari setelahnya jadian dengan sekretaris OSIS.

Bukankah itu wow?

Kyungsoo hanya menatap buku Jongin dengan mata bulatnya kebingungan, namun si pemilik buku malah menguap. "Pinjam saja, aku mau tidur sebentar. Bangunkan aku kalau guru sudah datang."

Mata Jongin terpejam. Melipat tangan diatas meja dan menggunakannya untuk bantalan kepala bersurai cokelat itu.

Baru pertama kali Kyungsoo mengamati Jongin. Ia akui jika wajah teman sebangkunya itu tampan. Pantas saja Kyungsoo merasakan beberapa pandangan iri menatapnya saat mendapat undian duduk di samping Jongin. Selain itu lubuk hati Kyungsoo menghangat, menyeruak rasa senang saat orang lain yang perhatian dan tak takut padanya.

Dengan semangat Kyungsoo menarik mendekat buku milik Jongin, lalu membukanya lembar demi lembar. Senyum tipis tercipta. Tak menyangka Jongin rajin mencatat dengan rapi, bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri sering melewatkan poin tertentu tapi Jongin mencatat semua di papan tulis dengan lengkap.

Lima menit berlalu dan Kyungsoo telah selesai menyalin semua catatan Jongin. Si pemilik mata bulat itu bingung harus bagaimana.

Kyungsoo menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengajaknya ke kantin tapi Jongin yang sudah berbaik hati meminjamkan catatan tadi bilang harus membangunkan jika guru sudah datang. Bukankah itu berarti setelah bel masuk berbunyi dan ia tak sempat istirahat?

Kyungsoo lapar dan perutnya terus saja berbunyi. Terlebih ia tadi tidak membawa bekal. Terpaksa Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ponsel lalu mengetik suatu pesan kepada Baekhyun.

 _Baekhyun-ah, maaf aku tak bisa menemanimu ke kantin._

 _Mengapa?_ 'ㅅ'

 _Teman sebangkuku tertidur dan memintaku untuk membangunkannya saat guru datang._

 _Kenapa tidak ditinggal saja? Kan ini istirahat. Baekhyunnie lapaaarr~_ 'ㅅ'

 _Dia sudah baik hati meminjamiku buku catatan._

 _Waahh Kyungsoo punya teman baru~ Kalau begitu tunggu ya~ Aku akan ke kantin membelikanmu sesuatu~_ 'ㅅ'

 _Ha? Kau berani?_

Menungu satu menit, tak ada balasan dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun kekantin sendiri?

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut dalam memikirkan sejak kapan si penakut Baekhyun jadi si pemberani Baekhyun? Ada apa gerangan?

-.o0o.-

TBC

-.o0o.-

Curhat lanjutan di ig:

Yang nyari kaisoo maupun chanbaek harap bersabar karena ini judulnya baeksoo maka

50% baeksoo

25% kaisoo

25% chanbaek

BAEKSOO as **FRIEND**!

Aku **G AKAN** buat baeksoo pacaran. Aku CHANBAEK KAISOO HUNHAN shipper!!

Aku hanya ingin membuat ff yang beda dari biasanya, mengangkat tema friendship **KARENA SUMPAH BAEKSOO ITU UNCH BANGET**. (︶ω︶) uwu

Jika kalian FF fokus chanbaek/kaisoo silakan main ke akun author lain.

Tolong jangan maksain aku cepet munculin momen CB KS karena pada dasarnya author dalam cerita itu sama sedang Tuhan (maaf ini cuma ibarat bukan menyamakan derajat dengan Sang Pencipta). Meski reader ingin blablabla dan blablabla jika author berkehendak lain, ya mohon dimaklumi.

Manusia itu butuh proses selama hidupnya dan begitu juga karakter dalam cerita.

Aku janji ada momen CB KS tapi mohon bersabar.

Jodoh pasti bertemu kalau sudah saatnya.

 **Jika suka FF ini, aku sangat berterima kasih**

 **( ' ω ' )~**

 **Jika tidak suka ini, aku mohon tinggalkan**

 **(-＿- )ノ**

Maaf curcol lagi. Mohon sekali lagi dipahami dan jangan asal komentar yang merusak mood author. Maaf jika kalian terganggu.

See ya~


	6. Chapter 5

Hidup menjadi putra tunggal sekaligus si bungsu dari empat bersaudara merupakan hal yang lumrah jika Baekhyun begitu dimanja oleh keluarganya.

Baekhyun memiliki tiga orang kakak perempuan dan seorang ayah yang menjadi tulang punggung selalu bekerja keras mencari nafkah sebagai karyawan kantoran. Sang ibu lebih dulu _berpulang_ karena mengidap penyakit kronis saat Baekhyun menginjak usia empat tahun.

Meski Baekhyun hanya mengecap sedikit kehangatan sang ibu, sekalipun Baekhyun tak pernah kekurangan kasih sayang.

Byun Johyun, sebagai sosok putri sulung sikapnya sangat dewasa telah bekerja sebagai seorang staff konsultan hukum. Dia selalu membelikan semua keperluan yang Baekhyun butuhkan.

Byun Chaehyun, sebagai putri kedua sifatnya paling keibuan dari pada sang kakak sulungnya yang _worka-holic_. Ia yang selalu memasak dan menyiapkan bekal Baekhyun. Dirinya yang bekerja sebagai penerjemah, lebih sering dirumah daripada bekerja di kantor penerbitan yang memang disediakan untuknya. Chaehyun lebih suka mengurus rumah, mengganti peran ibunya yang telah tiada.

Byun Soohyun sebagai putri bungsu, ia sangatlah jahil terhadap Baekhyun. Namun tetaplah di balik itu, ia yang masih kuliah lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun tak pernah kesepian.

Tanpa kehadiran sosok ibu, keluarga Byun tetap menjadi sebuah keluarga hangat dan harmonis. Baekhyun tumbuh dengan limpahan kasih sayang dan keluarganya sengaja memanjakan si bungsu. Itulah penyebab jika Baekhyun menjadi cengeng dan penakut.

Memang itu bukan sifat baik, namun sifat itu juga tak buruk toh Baekhyun juga bukan tergolong anak yang nakal. Terlebih Baekhyun termasuk anak pintar yang selalu masuk ranking sepuluh besar.

Baekhyun hanya butuh waktu lebih lama untuk pendewasaan.

Di siang hari seperti saat ini, Baekhyun duduk diam di bangku perpustakaan memperhatikan teman-teman kelas yang sedang berdiskusi dengan yang lain tak seperti dirinya yang sendirian. Kelopak mata mengerjap, mengamati keadaan namun bibir yang berkerut kebawah enggan terbuka.

Baekhyun bukan tipe melakukan pendekatan terlebih dulu jika ia tidak benar-benar tertarik, namun ia dengan senang hati menerima uluran tangan perkenalan jika ada yang memulai.

Yang Baekhyun sadari setelah beberapa hari masuk SMA, untuk jenis pertemanan rata-rata suka menggerombol. Baekhyun tak suka itu. Mereka yang sering menggerombol sering berbicara di belakang dan suka menggosip hal yang tak jelas.

 _Mengapa aku tak mendapat kelas yang sama dengan Kyungsoo?_

Gerutuan terus menari diatas kepalanya. Ujung pena tergores asal di atas selembar kertas A4 yang seharusnya berisikan rangkuman materi ekonomi, tugas dari guru yang sedang berhalangan tidak masuk. Dagu ia rebahkan pada meja kayu dan terkadang pipi gembilnya turut menempel bosan. Buku yang terbuka dibiarkan begitu saja, tak ada niat untuk lanjut membaca.

"Hei, kata Pak Guru kita bisa melanjutkan tugasnya dirumah. Kau tak kembali ke kelas?"

Tanpa menoleh ke arah sumber suara, Baekhyun yang masih setia menempelkan pipi pada meja menggeleng pelan. "Baekhyunnie ingin sekelas dengan Kyungsoo."

Si penanya berkerut. Sebagai ketua kelas X-E, ia mempunyai kewajiban penuh mengawasi temannya yang lain. Ia tak paham kemana arah jawaban Baekhyun terlebih lagi, siapa itu Kyungsoo?

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan kini kembali duduk tegak dengan punggung bersandar pada kursi. Mata sipit bergulir menatap sang ketua kelas. "Kau siapa?"

Hanya bisa memberi senyum setengah niat, "Aku Kim Jongdae, ketua kelasmu." Bisa-bisanya dia tak mengenali Kim Jongdae sang ketua kelas. Sangat keterlaluan!

 _Itu berarti Baekhyun tak ikut memvoting namaku saat pemilihan?_

Rasa penasaran berkerumun, Jongdae menarik kursi dan duduk di kursi samping Baekhyun. "Hei, saat pemilihan ketua kelas kau memilih siapa?"

"O?" Terlontar satu huruf vokal. Alis tipisnya tertetuk dengan bola mata sipit memancar penuh tanya. "Memang sudah pemilihan ketua kelas?"

Jika tidak menyandang pangkat seorang ketua kelas, Jongdae bersumpah tangannya sangat ringan untuk sekedar bersenggol dengan kepala Baekhyun. IQ anak ini berapa sih? Bisa-bisanya masuk SMA.

"Kemarin kan ada pemilihan ketua kelas-

"A-ah! Kemarin aku tidak dikelas."

"Benarkah itu? Pantas saja jumlah total pemungutan suaranya tak genap. Kau kemana?"

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Kemarin saat aku izin ke toilet ada kakak kelas memanggilku dan menyatakan perasaannya setelah itu aku pulang. Mungkin karena itu aku melewatkan pemilihan ketua kelas."

"Waahh baru masuk saja SMA sudah ada yang suka padamu. Kau hebat!" Penasaran Jongdae tentang Baekhyun berubah jadi rasa kagum. Ia sampai menunjukkan ibu jari tangannya. "Lalu sekarang kau berpacaran dengannya?"

"Ey~ tentu saja aku menolaknya. Sunbaenim kemarin tidak tampan hehehe."

"Standarmu pasti cukup tinggi."

"Baekhyunnie hanya ingin pacar yang tampan."

"Tampan itu indikasi standarmu mencari pacar cukup tinggi, bodoh."

"Ugh!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir kesal jika seseorang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'bodoh' terlebih si ketua kelas sangatlah cerewet, selalu saja membalas setiap apa yang ia katakan.

"Kau pasti akan terpesona dengan jajaran kakak kelas tampan saat kau makan di kantin."

"Benarkah itu? Banyak kakak kelas tampan?" Mata Baekhyun langsung berbinar mendengar kata 'tampan' terlontar.

"Baekhyunnie ingin makan di kantin!" Untungnya hari ini ia sudah janjian makan di kantin bersama Kyungsoo. Rasa tak sabar menjalar di setiap syaraf hingga jantungnya berdebar-debar tak sabar.

"Ternyata kau tipe agressive ya."

"Hmm aku hanya ingin punya kekasih tampan hehehe."

 _Drrttt_

Baekhyun sigap merogoh saku untuk mengambil ponsel.

 _Baekhyun-ah, maaf aku tak bisa menemanimu ke kantin._

Ekspresi Baekhyun berubah suram lalu melirik Jongdae, "Memang sekarang sudah istirahat?"

Bola mata Jongdae berputar, "Bel sudah berbunyi sebelum aku menyapamu."

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadiiii!" Baekhyun lekas mebalas pesan Kyungsoo.

 _Mengapa? '_ _ㅅ_

 _Teman sebangkuku tertidur dan memintaku untuk membangunkannya saat guru datang._

Baekhyun menyentuh perutnya yang berisi cacing-caring yang tengah menggerutu meminta diberi makan. Kakaknya tadi pagi ada urusan mendadak di kantor sehingga tak sempat menyiapkan sarapan. Baekhyun hanya sarapan setangkup roti selai strawberry dengan susu kotak saja.

 _Kenapa tidak ditinggal saja? Kan ini istirahat. Baekhyunnie lapaaarr~ '_ _ㅅ_

 _Dia sudah baik hati meminjamiku buku catatan._

 _Waahh Kyungsoo punya teman baru~ Kalau begitu tunggu ya~ Aku akan ke kantin membelikanmu sesuatu~_ _ㅅ_

Baekhyun kembali sumringah membaca pesan Kyungsoo. Semalas-malasnya Baekhyun mengajak berkenalan dengan orang baru, Kyungsoo adalah tipe orang yang lebih memilih sendiri dari pada berkenalan dengan orang baru. Baekhyun senang di kelas Kyungsoo sudah bisa berteman dengan yang lain dan ia berniat akan membelikan Kyungsoo jajanan di kantin.

"Oh, ternyata kau sudah punya pacar. Kyungsoo itu pacarmu?"

Reflek Baekhyun kembali menoleh menatap Jongdae sanksi. Ketua kelasnya itu sangat cerewet dan sok tau lagi.

 _Mana mungkin Kyungsoo itu pacarku. Kyungsoo itu imut, tidak tampan! Yang menjadi pacar Baekhyunnie harus tampan! huh!_

" _Kyungsoo is my BBF. Best Friend Forever!"_ ujar Baekhyun membusungkan dada penuh bangga berlogat bahasa Inggris seadanya.

Jongdae menjentikkan jarinya, "Oh cuma teman, mungkin karena standarmu terlalu tinggi kau tidak lekas punya pacar."

"Memang kau punya pacar?"

Skakmat!

Sang ketua kelas melempar pandangan pada jajaran rak buku sambil menegak ludah dengan berat. "Ta-tapi aku sudah punya seseorang yang kusukai kok."

"Ey~ hanya suka tapi tidak berani menyatakan perasaan. Ternyata kau tak jantan, Jongdae-ya~" Si jahil Baekhyun terus saja memojokkan lawan bicara hingga ia berteriak kencang karena kesal.

"Berisik!" Jongdae reflek bibirnya dengan telapak tangan lalu menyebunyikan wajahnya semburat merah dengan cara menunduk.

Baekhyun terkikik lucu melihat penderitaan si ketua kelas mendapat lirikan sadis dari penjaga perpustakaan. "Di perpustakaan itu tidak boleh berisik," ucapnya dengan tawa mengejek.

"Awas kau ya," ancam Jongdae dengan bisikan dan mata menyipit tajam.

Baekhyun mencebikkan bibir sok polos, "Kan Baekhyunnie tidak bersalah. Kau saja yang berisik hehehe."

Emosi Jongdae sudah di titik ubun-ubun. Pilihannya untuk mengajaknya berkenalan adalah ide yang buruk. "Sudah ah. Aku mau ke kantin. Melihat kakak kelas tampan."

"Eh? Kakak kelas tampan. Baekhyunnie ikut!"

"Aku tidak mengajakmu."

"Kitakan teman Jongdae-ya~ harus saling mengajak. Baekhyunnie ingin ikuuut!" Baekhyun buru-buru merapikan buku, menumpuk jadi satu dan memeluknya lalu terbirit mengikuti Jongdae sudah melewati pintu perpustakaan.

Awal SMA Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sudah mendapatkan teman baru dengan cara mereka sendiri.

-.o0o.-

TBC

-.o0o.-

Numpang curhat TT

Maaf update tak bisa secepat yang diprediksi. Laptop aku mainboardnya rusak TT rusak parah bangeeett. Terpaksa laptopnya tetep dibenerin tapi aku tetep nabung beli laptop baru. Semoga saja.

Ini aku nyelain ngetik di kantor walo g fokus. Makanya chapter ini boring banget TT mianhaeyo~

Setelah ini aku bakal fokus ngetik Unidentified dan sejenak meninggalkan Baeksoo.

Makasih untuk dukungan kalian ILY

Dan untuk tambahan yang akan di hapus pada tanggal 30 September 2018. Ayok ikut gath Chanbaek di Jakarta~ untuk lebih lanjut silakan intip akun **chanbaekstanina** di instagram ayok kita meetup~


	7. Chapter 6

"Kyungsoo-ya~"

Bagaikan di kelasnya sendiri, Baekhyun tanpa permisi masuk dengan langkah riang menuju ke arah sahabatnya tercinta. Entah rasa malunya dititipkan kemana, seolah dia dipenuhi energi kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Senyum ceria tergambar jelas dengan semburat merah di pipi enggan memudar.

Ada apa gerangan?

Itu yang ada dalam benak Kyungsoo. Tak biasanya dia sepemberani ini.

Sulit mengidentifikasikan keanehan yang terjadi pada Baekhyun sekarang. Lebih sulit dari mengenali spesies baru.

Dengan membawa dua buah roti bungkus dan dua minuman kotak, si mata sipit itu telah menaruh jajanan di atas meja Jongin.

"Ini untuk kalian! Untuk Kyungsoo dan juga teman baru Kyungsoo. Sepertinya teman barumu tidur dengan sangat lelap. Hehehe" Baekhyun mengecilkan suara, menunjuk kepada teman sebangku Kyungsoo yang nampaknya masih tertidur nyenyak dengan bantalan tangannya sendiri.

Tak mengucap terima kasih, dahi Kyungsoo makin mengernyit. Lihat saja tingkah Baekhyun yang langsung memegangi pipi dengan senyum menakutkan—sangat tak nyaman bagi Kyungsoo- sikap ini…. bukanlah Baekhyun style.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Hehehe." Baekhyun hanya terkekeh sembari menerawang jauh disana.

Kernyitan Kyungsoo semakin dalam melihat Baekhyun terkekeh seperti itu dan pipi gembilnya semakin memerah. Baekhyun terlihat seperti—

"Orang gila itu temanmu ya?"

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget ketika Jongin tiba-tiba terbangun dan sudah duduk tegap menggosok mata sayunya dengan punggung tangan.

"Sayang sekali, cantik-cantik tapi gila."

Reflek Kyungsoo menggeplak lengan Jongin hingga si pemilik lengan mengaduh, meringis kesakitan. Rasa kantuknya lenyap seketika.

Lihat saja mata bulat Kyungsoo sekarang menyipit menatap Jongin.

Ingat!

Jangan pernah meremehkan tenaga seorang Do Kyungsoo si atlet Judo.

Tak diduga, erangan kesakitan Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun yang langsung mengerjap menatap teman bangku Kyungsoo.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun. Ini aku membelikanmu roti dan susu kotak juga." Tak lupa mengakhirinya dengan kekehan yang terdengar jauh lebih normal dari kekehan sebelumnya.

"Kau sehat— aduh!" Belum sempat Jongin melanjutkan pertanyaannya pada Baekhyun, Jongin kembali mendapat geplakan dari tangan lapis baja Kyungsoo.

"Jangan macam-macam dengan Baekhyun," bisik Kyungsoo dengan mendesis penuh peringatan.

Jiwa _bodyguard_ Kyungsoo muncul ke permukaan. Meski Jongin sudah meminjamkan buku catatan, ia tak terima Jongin mengejek Baekhyun.

Padahal Kyungsoo tadi juga—hampir- sepemikiran dengan apa yang Jongin ucapkan. Hampir. Belum sempat Kyungsoo ucapkan kok. Salah Jongin saja yang terus mengulang menghina Baekhyun.

Jongin mengangguk paham dengan _gesture_ jari tangan membentuk 'Ok' dan interaksi itu tak luput dari perhatian Baekhyun.

"Wah kalian akrab, ya." Entah kenapa Baekhyun bertepuk tangan, tak ayal mendapat beberapa perhatian teman sekelas Kyungsoo dan kini gantian Kyungsoo menggeplak jidatnya sendiri.

Baekhyun terlalu lihai untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari orang disekitarnya.

Kyungsoo dapat menyadari beberapa teman sekelas nampak tertarik dengan sahabatnya. Pribadi ceria dan riang Baekhyun mungkin bisa dikatakan idaman, ditambah parasnya yang cantik. Baekhyun selalu mengeluarkan aura positif.

Baekhyun hanya kurang dewasa—menurut Kyungsoo.

Mungkin itu fakta.

"Teman baru Kyungsoo ternyata sangat tampan, teman baruku si Jongdae sangat cerewet dan suka memerintah," adu Baekhyun yang masih kesal dengan kelakuan Jongdae saat di kantin.

"Tenang saja, aku mau menjadi temanmu. Namaku Kim Jongin." Jongin langsung memasang ekspresi berwibawa setelah dipuji Baekhyun, tak lupa ia mengulurkan tangan persahabatan.

"Hai Jongin. Aku Byun Baekhyun." ucap Baekhyun disertai senyum manis, menerima jabatan tangan teman baru yang nampak terpesona dengan _eye-smile_ khas Baekhyun.

"Berteman saja denganku daripada dengan Jongdae," Jongin mengerlingkan mata. Memberi usapan pada punggung tangan Baekhyun sebelum membiarkannya lepas.

Melihat interaksi itu, Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. Jengah dengan sikap sok keren Jongin yang sesuai dengan julukan yang beredar. Kyungsoo berusaha tenang untuk tidak memukul Jongin untuk kesekian kalinya.

Baekhyun yang tak tahu apa maksud isyarat Jongin, hanya bersikap biasa sambil kembali bercerita dengan ekspresi yang berbinar-binar. "Umm tapi di kantin, Jongdae membuatku berkenalan dengan kakak kelas tampan. Lebih tampan daripada Jongin."

Si polos itu berbicara dengan entengnya, tak tahu jika Jongin menahan tajamnya pisau menghunus tepat ulu hatinya. Baru saja Baekhyun memujinya tampan tapi kalimat selanjutnya terdengar seperti ejekan.

 _Karma untuk Jongin telah menghina Baekhyun._

Batin Kyungsoo, sembari ia mengelus bahu lemas Jongin menenangkan. "Maafkan kepolosan temanku." Jika Jongin bukan teman sebangkunya, pasti Kyungsoo tak segan terbahak. Namun ia masih punya sedikit rasa prihatin.

Dengan tak berdosanya Baekhyun masih memasang senyum bahagia, hingga perhatiannya beralih pada jam tangan yang terikat di pergelangan rampingnya.

"Oh! Jam istirahatnya hampir habis. Kalian cepat makan rotinya. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu. Kyungsoo-ya~ nanti pulang sekolah aku ingin bercerita sesuatu hehehe." Baekhyun kembali menangkup pipinya tersipu malu.

Sampai Kyungsoo merinding sendiri. Sudah Kyungsoo tebak, tak usah ia menagih cerita pun Baekhyun akan bercerita padanya. Tinggal menunggu jam tayang.

"Bye~ Jonginni~ mungkin kita nanti juga bisa pulang bersama~" Baekhyun berlalu pergi tanpa mengerti Jongin yang masih pundung, menggelengkan kepala kencang.

Mungkin Jongin mengidap gejala alergi Baekhyun.

l

l

l

-.o0o.-

l

TBC

l

-.o0o.-

l

A.N

Kakak kelas tampannya skip dulu~ hehehe

Harap maklum kalau ini semakin gaje dan boring~

Cukup sekian and bye~


	8. Special Chapter: Halloween

**Flashback**

 **Kelas 1 SMP**

Sebuah selebaran disebar komite untuk para siswa sebagai salah satu kegiatan wajib tahunan. Undangan ini sangat dinanti-nanti oleh para siswa kelas dua dan kelas tiga untuk memamerkan kostum-kostum keren, tak berbeda-halnya untuk kelas satu dimana ini merupakan sebuah event perdana, mereka terlihat semarak menyambut undangan kehormatan ini.

Halloween Party Invitation

Sebuah undangan ukuran A6 dasaran hitam dengan gambar rumah hantu, lilin dan buah labu orange khas halloween. Diadakan minggu depan tepat hari rabu pukul 7 malam hari.

Semua anak kelas satu mulai heboh saling membagi ide dan rencana mereka. Sayangnya itu tak berlaku untuk Baekhyun. Anak itu diam kaku sama sekali belum memegang undangannya. Undangan yang tertulis nama Byun Baekhyun di ujung dengan tulisan Style ala Harry Potter tergeletak begitu saja di atas mejanya.

Undangan itu menakutkan.

Baekhyun melihat undangan itu bagaikan sebuah undangan kematian. Sangat seram hingga ia enggan menatap untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, bisakah kau simpan undanganku? Baekhyunnie takut," ujar si cengeng dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca ditambah kerucutan bibirnya.

"Baek, itu hanya selembar kertas. _Please_."

"Ta-tapi kertas itu bergambar sesuatu yang menyeramkan. Sepertinya kertas itu membawa kesialan. Tolong simpankan sampai minggu depan. Baekhyunnie mohon~"

"Tidak." Dengan santai Kyungsoo menjawab.

Baekhyun siap-siap menangis—

"Aku tidak bisa datang."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata, "Kenapa? Inikan undangan wajib. Kau nanti akan mendapat hukuman dari komite lho."

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu tak peduli, "Nanti aku akan meminta orang tuaku membuat surat izin karena kami ada acara keluarga."

" _Hiks_.. jadi Baekhyunnie datang sendirian?"

Setelah Kyungsoo mengangguk, terdengarlah tangisan kencang dari Baekhyun.

"Baek, tenanglah. Lusa aku bawakan strawberry karena pamanku baru pulang dari desa."

Seperti menekan tombol off, tangis Baekhyun langsung terhenti dengan menyisakan sesenggukan kecil. "Janji! Strawberry yang banyak!"

Kyungsoo merotasi bola mata.

l

l

l

l

l

l

Setelah tak berhasil membujuk Kyungsoo, Baekhyun pun tak bisa membujuk kakaknya untuk memalsukan surat izin.

Sebenci-bencinya Baekhyun dengan timun, Baekhyun paling tidak suka sendirian.

Sendirian itu menakutkan.

Bagaimana jika ia nanti diculik?

Bagaimana jika ada hantu sungguhan disana?

Segala pikiran buruk berkecamuk selama di perjalanan menuju sekolah.

Dengan wajah tertekuk tak ikhlas, terpaksa turun dari mobil diantar kakaknya Chaehyun dan Soohyun memberi semangat. Tak lupa keduanya memberi kecupan pipi pada si adik manis.

Soohyun sebisa mungkin menahan cekikikannya karena melihat kostum Baekhyun yang konyol. Semua idenya. Ia mendandani Baekhyun secepat kilat sebelum kakak sulungnya pulang. Bahkan ia tak mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk melihat penampilannya sendiri. Si malang itu tak tahu kostum hantu apa yang ia pakai, ia juga tak tahu seperti apa wajahnya sekarang.

Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan langkah, meninggalkan Chaehyun dan Soohyun begitu saja.

Semuanya menyebalkan.

Sebelum masuk aula, Baekhyun menyerahkan undangannya kepada panitia yang menghadang.

"Byun Baekhyun kelas 1-B." Sebut Baekhyun saat panitia menanyakan identitasnya untuk absent.

Baekhyun tak sadar jika sang panitia mengernyit. Si panitia yang kebingungan, ingin berbicara sesuatu tapi si bocah itu langsung masuk ke dalam.

Pertanyaannya.

Apakah Baekhyun sudah berani memegang undangan?

Jawabannya: Tidak.

Undangan itu Baekhyun bungkus apik dalam amplop berwarna pink bergambar strawberry dan kelinci hasil curian di kamar Soohyun. Dengan perjuangan keras menutup mata rapat sekaligus tangan gemetaran, tak lebih dari dua menit anak itu berhasil memasukkan undangan itu ke dalam amplop pink itu.

Oleh sebab itu si panitia sempat mengira diberi surat cinta oleh adik kelas yang terkenal cantik dan cengeng. Namun harapannya pupus melihat isi didalamnya hanyalah sebuah undangan yang wajib dikumpulkan ulang.

Si mungil berjalan lesu memasuki aula yang ditata berbagai tema sedemikian yang tak ingin Baekhyun pedulikan. Semua siswa lain berkumpul saling mengabadikan momen, Baekhyun juga tak peduli. Yang penting ia datang, mengembalikan undangan, makan, lalu menelepon kak Chaehyun untuk menjemput pulang. Mudah bukan?

Sayangnya rencana hanyalah sebuah omong kosong ketika semua pandangan tertuju pada Baekhyun, lalu dalam sekejap mereka membuang muka dan menjauhinya.

Mereka kenapa?

Apakah ada yang salah dengan penampilannya?

Apakah ia salah kostum?

Padahal murid lain juga memakai kostum aneh, mengapa ia seperti dikucilkan?

Dengan keberanian penuh Baekhyun pergi ke kamar mandi sendirian. Ia berhenti di depan kaca dan reflek si mungil menangis melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di kaca kamar mandi.

Wajahnya sangat menyeramkan dengan membalut semua tubuhnya. Ternyata ia didandani layaknya seorang mumi hidup, lengkap dengan eye make up yang sangat seram. Ini sungguh menyeramkan. Padahal awalnya Baekhyun hanya mengira dirinya adalah monster toilet dililit tisu gulung.

"Baekhyunnie menakutkan _huweee_. Soohyun noona jahat pada Baekhyunnieh _hiks_ —

 ** _Cklk_**.

Hening.

Mencekam dengan toilet cahaya temaram.

Baekhyun sebisa mungkin menahan tangisannya dan juga bernapas sepelan yang ia bisa.

Ada seseorang membuka salah satu bilik toilet dan berjalan mendekatinya. Perlahan Baekhyun melirik sosok itu yang berakhir dia menangis kencang melihat seberapa tinggi orang itu dengan kostum serba hitamnya. Baekhyun bersembunyi di pojok menutup wajahnya dengan tubuh gemetaran.

Semua menyeramkan. " _Hiks_ Kyungsoo-ya manaaaa. Hantu pergiii _huwee_ Baekhyunnie ingin ditemani Kyungsoo—

"Eh Eh. Tenang aku bukan hantu sungguhan." Tentu saja orang itu panik, kelimpungan mendekati si mungil.

"Semua menyeramkan hiks. Baekhyunnie menyeramkan." Baekhyun perlahan membalikkan badan namun enggan melihat orang itu.

"Ssstthh kau sangat manis. Tidak menakutkan, kok."

Si mungil menggeleng, "Baekhyunnie ingin pulang _huweee_."

"O—oh baiklah. Mau aku antar pulang?"

Akhirnya Baekhyun memberanikan menatap wajah laki-laki itu. Umm Baekhyun tak begitu jelas mengidentifikasikan wajah itu karena make up yang laki-laki tinggi itu pakai warna merah darah. Menyeramkan hingga Baekhyun ingin menangis—lagi.

Malam itu terasa buram untuk Baekhyun yang terus menangis, hanya teringat tiba-tiba sudah sampai rumah dan langsung dipeluk erat Joohyun. Bahkan esok paginya ke sekolah dengan mata bengkak.

Baekhyun ingat bagian Joohyun yang memarahi Chaehyun dan Soohyun tapi ia tidak ingat bagaimana si laki-laki baik itu pergi setelah mengantarnya pulang dengan mobil.

Baekhyun lupa mengucapkan terima kasih.

Selama di SMP pun Baekhyun tak pernah tahu siapa laki-laki tinggi itu. Baekhyun meyakini dalam hati pasti laki-laki itu tampan seperti pangeran berkuda putih dan menjadikan laki-laki itu sebagai patokan tipe ideal.

l

l

l

 **Special Chapter END**

l

l

l

l

A.N

Sebuah fanart aku langsung kepikiran ff tema halloween :")

Gambar fanartnya ada di wattpad :")

Tapi gara-gara pesta halloween SM tak terduga, malah semrawut jadi mumi wkwkwk

Semoga kalian terhibur~

See ya~


	9. Chapter 7

Bel berbunyi pertanda pulang sekolah, saatnya Kyungsoo menutup buku catatan begitu guru berjalan keluar kelas. Bola mata bulat itu melirik sekilas teman sebangku yang murung. "Kau kenapa?"

Bila penampilan luarnya seorang _bad boy_ , hanya dengan satu hari ini Kyungsoo tahu jika sifat asli Jongin sangat bertentangan. Jongin sangat _down_ saat Baekhyun bilang ada ada yang lebih tampan darinya.

Bukankah itu kekanak-kanakan?

Lihatlah si _bad boy_ sekarang mengerucutkan bibir, merapikan buku dengan malas.

"Kau pulang dengan pacarmu?" tanya Kyungsoo asal.

"Aku sudah putus dengannya."

"Apa?" Sungguh hebat. Belum ada satu minggu sudah putus.

"Kata noonakku, para wanita yang lebih tua suka kekasih yang imut tapi Hyein noona bilang aku _childish_ , lalu dia memutuskanku."

 _Tapi kau memang childish_. Kyungsoo hanya mengatakan itu dalam hati.

Nampaknya Jongin sebelas dua belas dengan Baekhyun yang terlalu mempercayai kakak mereka. Untung saja Kyungsoo tak punya kakak perempuan, walau dua adik kembar laki-laki sudah sangat menyebalkan.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang bersama."

"Bersama Baekhyun juga? Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku lebih memilih tinggal disini semalaman daripada pulang bersama dia."

Kyungsoo berdecak menggelengkan kepala, "Baekhyun tak seburuk itu, kok. Dia hanya umm—

"Bodoh?" sahut Jongin yang berakhir dengan pukulan ringan di lengan.

"Dia itu hanya polos umm kekanak-kanakan—

"Dan bodoh." Jongin terus-terusan mengejek Baekhyun, kali ini Kyungsoo hanya mendesis.

Kyungsoo menyerah menghadapi Jongin.

Ia berdiri sembari menyandarkan tas ransel hitam di bahu. "Kalau begitu ya sudah. Sepertinya kau benar-benar akan pulang malam karena ditunggu penggemarmu." Sudut bibir tebalnya tertarik, Kyungsoo berjalan santai meninggalkan Jongin yang kini tengah pucat pasi melihat kerumunan melambaikan tangan padanya.

Sepertinya kabar ia putus dengan kakak kelas sudah tersebar. "Kyung—kyungsoo-ya aku pulang bersamamu!"

Menjadi idola nampaknya merepotkan.

I

I

oOo

I

I

Di kelas lain, Baekhyun semangat merapikan buku dan memasukkannya satu persatu kedalam tas. Senyum ceria tak kunjung luntur juga. Hari ini sungguh hari paling membahagiakan.

Sebagai teman sebangku, Jongdae merasa bangga dengan itu. Berterimakasihlah karena sifat _easy_ _going_ nya, dia mendapat banyak kenalan hingga kakak kelas sehingga ia bisa memperkenalkan salah satu jajara kakak kelas tampan kepada Baekhyun.

"Jongdae-ya~ ayo kita pulang bersama! Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu kepada sahabatku!" ujar Baekhyun begitu semangat.

Jongdae mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Baekhyun. Kini kedua berjalan berdampingan sepanjang koridor kelas.

"Apakah kau akan menraktirku?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Eoh? Hari ini Baekhyunnie tak berulang tahun."

"Ey~ mentraktir teman itu tidak selalu pas ulang tahun, setiap hari kau juga bisa menraktir temanmu. Mentraktir teman itu baik."

"Ung... tapi Baekhyunnie baru proses menabung untuk membeli hoodie."

"Hoodie apa? Ada hoodie keluaran terbaru? Dari Adidas?"

"Ung? Bukaaan~"

"Nike? Supreme?" Jongdae memborbardir segala _brand_ ternama tapi Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala. Di kepalanya membayangkan hoodie imut yang akan menjadi miliknya.

"Baekhyunee mau membeli hoodie kuning edisi fanfanchuu dan piyama pinknya sangat imuuuut," terang Baekhyun dengan semangat tapi Jongdae malah berwajah horor.

"Baekhyun-ah! Fanfanchuu itu bebek menggelikan!"

"Bebek imut!"

"Tidak itu sangat menggelikan dan kekanak-kanakan."

"Apakah bebek itu binatang yang jelek?"

"Ya. Mereka itu buruk rupa," jawabnya yakin.

"Ung… Padahal waktu pertama kali bertemu denganmu, kau mirip bebek."

"Apa kau bilang?" Kelopak mata sipit Jongdae membulat sempurna.

"Umm menurut Baekhyunnie bebek itu imut kok. Makanya Baekhyunnie ingin membeli hoodie fanfanchuu." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir memberi pembelaan. Kedua jari telunjuknya beradu di depan dada.

"Katamu aku mirip bebek?" suara tinggi Jongdae menyedot atensi sekitar, tapi Jongdae tak peduli karena ia masih tak terima jika disamakan dengan bebek.

"Hei. Kau apa-apaan membentak sahabatku?" Dari arah seberang Kyungsoo mendekat menjauhkan Baekhyun dan Jongdae.

"Kau siapa ikut campur?" Jongdae tersinggung Kyungsoo mendorongnya.

"Aku sahabat Baekhyun dan kau tadi membentak sahabatku."

Suasana hening. Kyungsoo dan Jongdae saling menatap tajam.

Baekhyun bingung dengan situasi tegang ini. Ia menoleh Kyungsoo dan Jongdae bergantian lalu mengerjap. "Kyungsoo-ya aku mau tanya."

"Apa?"

"Bukankah Jongdae mirip bebek?" tanya Baekhyun polos.

"Yak! Sudah kubilang bebek itu hewan menggelikan. Jangan bandingkan aku dengan bebek!"

"Hei kalian bertengkar hanya karena bebek?"

"Jongdae yang selalu menghina bebek. Padahal bebek itu menggemaskan. Bukankah fanfanchuu sangat imut?"

"Sudah kubilang bebek itu tidak keren."

"Tapi kau mirip dengan bebek."

"Hentikan!" Jongin yang jengah dengan percakapan tak masuk akal ini akhirnya turun tangan. Sungguh pembicaraan membahas tentang bebek itu sama sekali tak masuk akal.

"Ada apa ini?" Sosok lain tiba-tiba ikut bergabung berdiri di sanding Jongin.

Yang pertama kali menoleh adalah Baekhyun, mata sipitnya berbinar terang menatap sosok itu. langkah kaki ringan mengiring mendekati si tinggi.

"An-annyeonghaseyo Chanyeol sunbaenim," sapa Baekhyun ditambah senyum malu-malunya.

"Ey, sudah ku bilang panggil hyung saja." Chanyeol turut mengembangkan senyum memperhatikan adik kelasnya yang imut itu.

"Jongin-ah. Sebelahmu kakak kelas yang aku bilang lebih tampan daripada kamu hehehe." Begitu mudahnya Baekhyun memuji sampai pipi tembamnya yang sudah memerah dan kian tambah memerah karena Chanyeol mencubit pipi gembil itu.

"Kau menggemaskan sekali~"

Baekhyun terkekeh malu-malu memainkan jemarinya sembari mencuri pandangan ke arah wajah tampan kakak kelasnya itu.

"Mau pulang bersamaku?"

Reflek bak menyentuh mainan yang tertempel pada dashboard mobil, kepala Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. "Mau!"

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan dan Baekhyun menyambutnya dengan semangat. Mereka berjalan dengan tawa terpampang mengabaikan Kyungsoo, Jongdae dan Jongin yang masih terperangah melihat interaksi keduanya.

"Sepertinya aku mengakui jika dia lebih tampan dariku."

l

l

l

TBC

l

l

l

Hehehe endingnya g jelas banget.

Anggap aja sebagai pemanasan semoga kedepannya lebih rajin update ff

Happy New Year semuaaa!

Semoga di tahun ini dilancarkan semua kegiatan kita dan selalu sehat selalu

Maaf untuk bulan kemaren aku hiatus seperti yang sudah aku sampaikan di instastory. Terima kasih atas doa dan dukungan kaliaaan /virtual hugs/

Di instagram aku sempat bikin vote panggilan chanyeol yang akhirnya menampakkan diri dan langsung nyulik baekhyun hehehe

Setelah ini aku gantian fokus ngetik unidentified

Sabar ya~

See yaa~


End file.
